the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Madotsuki
- Render (current)= - Sprite V2= - Sprite= }} |caption = . . . |Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Yume Nikki (2004) |Row 2 info = Japanese |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 info = Allies |Row 5 info = Yomika, Ib |Row 6 info = Frollo Faps to a Firefighters Calendar |Row 7 info = Frollo Finally Does It |Row 8 info = Alive}} Madotsuki is the main character of the freeware horror RPG game Yume Nikki. ''She appears in ''The Frollo Show as an ally. Personality She is most of the time silent, so she communicates with body movements. However you can get glimpse that she is a good natured girl. She has disturbing dreams that take her on journeys where she encounters strange creatures and is given extraordinary powers. Madotsuki stays consistently silent until Frollo Finally Does It, where she is seen whispering into Kneesocks' and Stocking's ears (though no dialogue is audible). After Yomika's accidental death, Madotsuki's grief took over her completely, to the point where she subconsciously tries to kill Frollo and Stocking. Madotsuki in her mind is seen desperately trying to stop it, to no avail. Powers and Weapons Madotsuki's powers usually consist of the Effects in her dreams, usually with the Knife Effect. She also uses the Witch Effect to fly, and the Medamaude Effect to teleport. She can fight back quite well demonstrated by the numerous times she fought for Frollo. In Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, she displays an even greater set of extraordinary abilities. She can charge her slashes with energy from the inhabitants of her Dream World for devastating effects, powerful enough to create a time-space vortex when clashed with Stocking's Stripe 1. As a last resort, using her combined traumatic experiences, she can create a window to her Dream World, which she used to suck Wilford Brimley and herself in, but it was also the way he snatched her dreams' powers and became a demigod. She is the only one who can reveal phased-out Wilford Clones, but only if she is emotionally wounded enough. Appearance Madotsuki has brown hair tied into two pony tails. She is a small girl with her eyes always closed (though she can still see). She wears a pink sweater with a black-and-white window symbol on the front, a purple skirt and red shoes. Madotsuki was originally portrayed with her in-game sprites. Later on, DemicStudios created upscaled sprites for her. In the Friends Story of Frollo Finally Does It, this was changed to being portrayed with fanart after seeing Yomika's death. While most of her clothing stayed the same, she now wears brown shoes with white socks, and her eyes are now open. Relationships Frollo Madotsuki is an early friend of Frollo. Frollo has said he will rape her in the first episode, though this was merely a gag (and no longer canon, since the Frollo Cut). Frollo gave her pudding to cheer her up in Frollo Reads Mein Kampf, this didn't amuse her though, and continued being a hikkikomori. It wasn't until the first part of Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents, where Frollo and Gaston accidentally crashed in her room, and with the sole presence of their awesome and passionate fight, inspired Madotsuki to go out and live life, even inviting Yomika to follow the duo all the way to Paris. Since then, Madotsuki has fought for him on many occasions such as in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents - THE GRAND FINALE and Frollo Enters a Mexican Contest. She has also appeared at his party and comfort him when he was worried about his dream. Frollo and Madotsuki's relationship took a sharp turn when Frollo punched her to try and make the Wilford octopus appear, but it is shown that he greatly regretted it. After her grief took over, Frollo was killed by Madotsuki. Yomika, Ib, Garry and Irene Madotsuki is often seen with all four of them, though Madotsuki has teamed up with Yomika and Ib more often, such as in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents - THE GRAND FINALE and Frollo Enters A Mexican Contest. Even though the first two are silent, they get along very well. Madotsuki also did the signature Bros Pose with Yomika in Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents, Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita, and the end of the Friends Story of Frollo Finally Does It. Ib's and Yomika's respective deaths greatly affected her. Gallery Badassmado.jpg|Madotsuki's Knife Effect MadotsukiWitchFlight.png|Madotsuki's Witch Effect MadotsukiMedamaude.png|Madotsuki's Medamaude Effect MadotsukiCat.png|Madotsuki's Cat Effect, briefly seen in Frollo Tries to Get Laid's intro Trivia *Madotsuki wielding a rifle is a possible reference to the game Yume Nikki Soul Dream. *After Madotsuki's artstyle changed, she is currently the last horror RPGMaker character to have an updated appearance. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Human Category:Japanese Category:The Frollo Team Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Video Game Characters